


Here We Go Again

by cherrysherbet777



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysherbet777/pseuds/cherrysherbet777
Summary: Stan didn’t disgusted Kyle and Cartman’s relationship or anything, he even know there was a stupid sexual tension atmosphere of these two in the air, but it was too goddamn annoying. If the stupid couple made out on the table, he maybe didn’t want to puke or even roll his eyes.





	Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction just for fun. I own nothing.  
> English is not my first language. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please correct me.
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)

 

 

 “Sup, Jew.” Cartman said lazily, walking toward his redhead secret boyfriend who heard the ‘good morning’ from him and closed the locker in a loud bang furiously.

 

 After the reckless reaction, everyone around there knew what was going to happen. It was the same old story. They were acting like this, arguing about nonsense stuff and called each other names in the public and sometimes they tried to kill each other but everybody knew too well that they were going to fuck each other brains out instead, almost every damn day. All of this insane couple do made people sighted and/or rolled their eyes. Some wanted to scream out load in their faces to stop acting like grades school children but thinking about their best friends… they couldn’t complain. Those poor guys had to deal with them a lot more.

 

“Good morning to you too, Cartman.” Cartman’s secret(?) boyfriend said and walked away in long stride.

 

“Can I-” The brunet followed.

 

“I’m not lending you shit.” Kyle glared deadly at Cartman and started to jog when he saw the brunet following him around.

 

“Stingy Jew.” Cartman yelled making Kyle stopped and turned around to face his face. He looked into bright emerald eyes moving his hand to touch the redhead’s cheek. Cartman knew that he couldn’t do this in public, people will see and they will know about their secret but he couldn’t resist that.

 

Kyle slapped the big hand off before it could place on his face, eyeing Cartman some signal and shook his head a little. “Do your own homework, fatass.” Kyle snapped.

 

Cartman couldn’t listen. He tried to rip Kyle’s bag from his back making the redhead stumble with his force. His little Jew fell into his arms and grabbed his shoulders for balancing himself. In a few second, the redhead pushed him away and pulled his bag pack from his hand. Shouting the foul words afterward in high pitch, “Fuck off and fuck you! Fucking fatass!”

 

It seem like they so much hate each other.

 

Lunchtime, it was the best time at school. Or maybe not… Well, at least you didn’t have to see faces of the teachers you hate in the classroom and listen to something you didn’t want to hear. For some students, this was a time to sit with their friends, eating their food and talking with their friends. And there were some of them that just a loner who sat in the quiet place eating and appreciating the quiet time.

 

And there was a super best friend of the Jew that wanted to puke his lunch all over the table and rolled his eyes until they popped out of his eye sockets. Stan didn’t disgusted Kyle and Cartman’s relationship or anything, he even know there was a stupid sexual tension atmosphere of these two in the air, but it was too goddamn annoying. If the stupid couple made out on the table, he maybe didn’t want to puke or even roll his eyes.

 

 Their friends were watching them, Kyle and Cartman, stealing and throwing fries at each other faces. Kenny ate his lunch and watched them fight with amusement while Stan chewed a hamburger in his mouth tastelessly.

 

“Give it back! Fatass!” Kyle tried to reach and grab his burger back from the brunet’s hand but ended up unsuccessfully clutched Cartman’s arm instead.

 

Cartman ignored, tearing the wrapping paper and taking a big bite in a beef burger in his hand. “Hmm…. So good….” He teased. Kyle glared at him deadly not giving up for snatching his beef burger back. “What? You said you trade for ham sandwich.” He continued teasing. It wasn’t actually a ham sandwich.

 

“GODDAMIT! CARTMAN!” The redhead yelled. Face as red as his fiery hair, the Jew threw his punch at the bigger boy’s chest and arms.

 

“Ouch… ouch… It’s a chicken sandwich, Kahl. It’s a chicken.” Cartman pretended like he got hurt from his boyfriend’s playful punches. Everyone wanted to look at the scene in awe but it was like a rom-com movie that you watched it like a thousand time and that made you remember every single line of the show, they rolled their eyes instead.

 

The beef burger was snatched from Cartman’s hand. “Jeez, Kahl. Get sand out of your vagina.” Enough of having some fun with his Jew, the brunet bit of his chicken sandwich and stopped teasing Kyle. After finished his lunch he reached for his cup of water but… they were all look alike and he couldn’t remember which one was his. So, he took the nearest paper cup and drank it.

 

“Eric, that’s mine-” Cartman almost cracked his neck when he suddenly turned to face his secret boyfriend who just said his first name out load. Since there were not so many people called Cartman by his first name and Kyle, who obviously wasn’t included in the not so many people, never ever called him by his first name(except when there were alone) everybody might suspect they were... oh, whatever. Looking at the redhead in his beautiful green orbs, he tried to telepath to his secret boyfriend to do something.

 

Kyle fidgeted and nervously opened his mouth to say something. “E...Eric fucking Cartman that’s my-” The redhead raised his voice in high pitch. Stan tried to pinch his nose bridge and cover his ears at the same time but fail miserably then Kenny saved the day.

 

“Indirect kiss.” Kenny said joyfully.

 

Both, Cartman and Kyle blushed furiously. The brunet threw the cup on the floor like there was a disgusting thing inside it, doing that made everyone in the cafeteria fixed their eyes at them. Kenny knew what was going to happen next.  And before the silly couple was getting into a fake fight(again), Kenny turned to the innocent blond haired boy who was looking at his friends worriedly and did something that make Cartman and Kyle stunned and shocked.

 

“Direct kiss,” Kenny pecked Butters on his mouth lingeringly. Not only made his friends stop yelling at each other but Kenny also had a sweet side benefit.

 

*

 

They were rubbing and grinding on each other in the bathroom stall, trying not to make load obvious noises while kissing and nibbling on each other lips. Cartman leaned against the wall, his arms holding Kyle’s waist and trailing his big hands down to squeeze his boyfriend’s clothed ass.

 

“Nng… Eric.” Kyle jolted at the touch.

 

“Shhh.” Cartman whispered in his little Jew’s ear. He sensually bucked his hips, pressing his clothed erection against Kyle’s. The redhead buried his face into Cartman’s broad shoulder muffling his cries. Pale hands fisted on the red sweater dear life. Cartman wanted to tear his clothes off, the thick layer of the clothes made his skin burn. Kyle tried to move his hips rhythm with the brunet. Cartman smirked. The pace was starting to get faster and faster. The bigger boy brutally rutted the redhead’s slim hips while nibbling and sucking on his milky white neck. Kyle wanted to do that on the brunet’s neck too or at least he wanted to taste a sweet kiss from Cartman’s lips but afraid that he would make a loud moan if he moved his head off Cartman’s shoulder.

 

Cartman looked into deep green emerald eyes, they were telling him that his little Jew ask him to pay attention at him more. Small arms clinging around the bigger boy’s waist tightly, Kyle tiptoed to capture Cartman’s mouth making the brunet moan in anticipation.

 

“Eric, ‘m close…” The redhead panted breathlessly.

 

“Come for me, Kahl. Come for me baby.” Cartman whispered. They wildly rode each other unlit they both hit the state of euphoria. Kyle screamed ‘Eric!’ name out loud with high pitch voice echoed the small bathroom stall. His name never sounded so good on his ears. Cartman muffled his low groan into fiery red hair, fingers digging on the pale skin of his little Jew when he hit the climax.

 

They stood there breathing heavily and clinging at each other. Kyle kissed him on the lips playfully and then they both tried to giggle quietly. The brunet still held his little Jew in his arms like he didn’t want to let him go, until they both jumped at the yelled.

 

“Stop fucking in the bathroom! I’m trying to shit here!”

 

“Hope you guys get caught someday.”

 

“Yeah. Tell him, fellas.”

 

“Ay! I didn’t do anything!” Cartman yelled back.

 

“Ah! Fuck! Kyle, I’m gonna cum! Ah!” Kenny imitated his friend’s voice but missed his accent. That made Stan and Butters laughed hysterically.

 

“I didn’t said that! Fuck you!” The brunet shouted, didn’t care if someone outside the bathroom would hear him anymore. “Kalh is the one screaming.”

 

Cartman earned a punch on his forearm. “What the fuck, Cartman!” The redhead pushed the bigger boy away but it was him who bounced off that thicker body.

 

“I told you not to be so loud, you stupid Jew.” Cartman yelled at Kyle.

 

“It’s your fault, fatass.” Kyle yelled at Cartman.                                                 

 

 Stan was sitting on the toilet. He rested his elbow on his knee and leaned his face near his hand to pinch his nose bridge. Here we go again.

 

 


End file.
